A Little More Than a Best Friend
by SoundzofSilence
Summary: Zakuro's Grandfather is the Kage of his country, but when a matter comes up, Zakuro is forced to stay in the Leaf Village with the Uchihas and get along with them...except Itachi won't give her a chance. Tokyo Mew Mew Naruto one shot: ItachiZakuro
1. The Uchihas

**Author's note:** _my friend, Jessica, wanted me to post this story. It is her story, not mine. The credit goes to her for writing this story. I'm just posting and editing it as she requested. By the way, neither Jessica nor I own Naruto or Tokyo Mew Mew, although that would be totally awesome...but then neither of us would deign to writing fanfictions. _

* * *

It all began not too long ago…about three or four years in the past to be exact and I had just turned thirteen in the middle June. My Grandfather (a.k.a. the Third Kage) was going to a village for a special meeting, a treaty I believe he called it. The clan there in the Leaf Village was called the Uchiha clan. 

Of course, to me, the name Uchiha sounded funny, and yes, I did laugh, but not all the time. You see, my Grandfather told me that I had to go along with him because I was involved. So I changed my clothes into a long lavender kimono with crimson flowers, and packed my things for the trip.

As we were walking along, he reminded me of an old rule elders always tell their children, "Zakuro, remember to behave yourself. Understand?"

"Okay, I promise," I said, speaking the words the elders wanted to hear. He informed me the main house had two sons, one who was fourteen and one was ten. The ten-year-old's name was Sasuke Uchiha. His elder brother's name was Itachi Uchiha.

The journey wasn't difficult and rather tedious. To me, it was a large relief when we saw the large gates of Konoha. It meant no more walking for a while. As soon as we arrived at the estate, I did exactly as my Grandfather ordered- I behaved.

* * *

I sat on my legs near the sliding door in the hallway, staring off into space. I came out of my trance when I heard someone –my Grandfather- say, "Zakuro, come in here." 

"Uh, okay…What for?" I asked as I followed him into the small, bright yet plain room. Grandfather didn't answer. I saw a man with brown hair in a green kimono and two look-alike boys sitting behind him, gazing at me.

"I'm guessing you're Sasuke, right?" I said, pointing to the smaller boy as I walked up to him and poked him on the forehead gently.

"Yeah, I am," answered Sasuke, rubbing his forehead while giving me a mild, work-in-progress Uchiha glare.

"And you must be Itachi," I stated, more as a fact than question. I was about to poke him on the forehead too, but he swiftly grabbed my hand as it almost touched his head.

"I am Itachi," he responded coldly.

"Okay, you can let go of my hand now," I told him. He let go. My hand ached slightly from the fierce pressure his hand had applied to mine. "Jeez, I'd hate to be his sister," I murmured to myself, flexing my hand as I walked back toward Grandfather.

"Speaking of family matters…" the Third Kage of my village began to explain.

(Five minutes later)

"Wha…_Why_?" I pleaded with my Grandfather, grasping onto the front of his Kage robes tightly as his hands attempted to pry mine off.

"It's only for a while Zakuro, and besides you need the training," he explained, finally managing to pry my hands from his robes.

"B-Bu-But I don't want to!" I protested, tears beginning to form in my eyes. What if I never saw my Grandfather again?

"I don't want to hear it," he cut me off. "You have no other choice. It's either here or with Ibiki."

I hesitated. "Fine." Grandfather allowed me to hug him before he left. How I wanted to cry! But a long time ago I had promised my parents to be strong. That meant I couldn't cry…right?

I glanced at Itachi, who gave me a slightly dirty look and then walked out the same gate my Grandfather had. "I'm going," Itachi said to his father as his voice trailed off.

"Forgive Itachi, Zakuro, but he'll be like that sometimes," Sasuke's father apologized for his eldest son's rude actions.

* * *

I got along rather well with the clan of Uchihas…with the obvious exception of Itachi! The whole week he kept ignoring me and remained rude. One day, he ignored Sasuke too. Sasuke would ask: "Big Brother, can you help me with my Sharingan training like you promised?" and Itachi would reply the same way over and over again: "Sorry Sasuke. Not today. Maybe some other time. Ask Father." 

So I thought I would follow Itachi one time. "Let's see what you're so 'busy' with," I whispered to myself as I stealthily trailed him. I tracked him to a small, open clearing in the woods and hid behind a tree.

I saw him…just standing there…with his eyes closed for the longest time. Wondering if he had fallen asleep on his feet, I came out from behind the tree to wake him…or watch him. Man, that was a mistake I'll never do again.


	2. Your Guard is Unzipped, I mean, Down

He suddenly leapt in the air, spiraled around, flinging kunai knives into the centers of each target. Just as I was about to say, "Whoa, you're good!" I felt a sudden pain throbbing on the upper part of my leg. Behind me, conveniently placed, was the last target the kunai had been headed for.

"Ah! My thigh!" I shouted, going down. Itachi flung kunai alright but one had imbedded itself in my leg! He glanced over at me, curled on the dirt, clutching my wounded appendage. He began to make his way over.

"I presume you were standing there, spying on me?" He questioned, bending down to my side, an eyebrow arched.

"No! I was going to tell you it's…uh" _What to tell him? What to tell him? _"It's dinner time," I told him, calming down. That was my story and I was sticking to it.

He didn't argue. "It's too dangerous to be wandering around when I'm training, Zakuro," he warned me as one hand wrapped around the kunai knife while the other held my knee. "This will only work if you don't scream."

I nodded. As he slowly removed the kunai knife bit by bit, I felt a nerve twinge in protest. "Ouch," I hissed in pain as I grabbed his hand. My hand was on top of his. We looked up at each other and my face flushed red. My hand flew off of his. He smiled…and yanked the kunai out.

"YEOW!" I yelped, as my hands covered the now-bleeding-profusely injury. I had been so distracted by his sweet smile…then he just yanked the thing out!

"I told you not to scream," he frowned.

"Ha, ha, Mr. Hilarious," I muttered sarcastically, giving him a dark glare worthy of an Uchiha. I moved my hands as he started treating my leg. It twitched when he rubbed the disinfectant on it.

"You have rather soft hands for a ninja," I teased sardonically. But really, he had soft hands that were gentle as he bandaged my wound. My leg didn't hurt as much anymore.

I heard Sasuke come as Itachi stood, "Big Brother, can you teach me the Sharingan today after supper?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm busy now and will be after dinner, Sasuke. Why don't you ask Father?" Itachi asked. The question was a dismissal.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, his small shoulders slumping in disappointment as he made his way back to the manor.

_How rude, _I thought, feeling sorry for the poor, neglected child. I curtly glared at a baffled Itachi as we returned to the manor as well. I took a bath before dinner started. I mean, I couldn't very well go to dinner with dried blood spattered on my pants.

* * *

My eyes scanned the well-set table laden with teriyaki chicken, egg rolls, egg soup, rice balls, and steamed rice with green tea. The meal went silently with the occasional sip of tea. Even a morgue at midnight was cheerier than this family.

"Father, Mother, excuse me," Itachi said as he stood and exited through the sliding door to the back porch.

"Itachi tends to do that often, Zakuro," Sasuke and Itachi's mother informed me, catching my lingering gaze and deep frown at the closed sliding door.

"That doesn't bother me. I'll go see if he's alright," I offered, standing and following out the same door. Itachi was sitting on the steps of the back porch, staring straight ahead. "Hey, Itachi…are you okay?" I asked him, sitting beside him.

He didn't answer. A strange warm feeling rose in my chest the longer I looked at him. "Look, I might not be the right person to tell you this, but…maybe you should consider training with your younger brother. I don't really need to train with anyone; I'm perfectly fine," I tried to persuade him. _Well fine aside from the incident earlier in the evening._

His head turned as his eyes rested on me. "Perhaps," Itachi considered as he went back to staring ahead. "Perhaps I should no longer train with you, even if it means hating me."

I stared at him in astonishment. "I don't hate you! I never did and never will! I know in my heart that you seem to be a nice person deep down inside," I smiled as I told him. He stared at me blankly for a moment before looking away.

"Hey, Itachi," I asked. "You know you let your guard down."

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"What I meant to say was…Oh my gosh, is that Sasuke with your weapon pouch!" I gasped, pointing past him.

"Nani!?" His head swiveled in the direction my finger had pointed. "I don't see-"

BAM!

I tackled and pinned him down. "Told ya you let your guard down," I smirked down at his pretty face that was contorted into a scowl.

"I never let my guard down," he told me calmly as he rolled over, pinning _me_ down instead. He got up and went back inside without another word.

"_O-kay…"_ I thought to myself, staring at the sliding door.


	3. Why?

As I lay on my back in the soft, luxurious bed in my room, I stared at the ceiling, thinking to myself. _That night felt so romantic…it made me want to vomit!_ I felt so stupid. Pinning him down like that tonight. Itachi must have thought I was flirting with him…or…or…or… I drifted asleep.

* * *

After that particular night, Itachi has been with his brother more often than before. One day I saw him carrying Sasuke on his back. _How sweet_, I thought. Itachi had really taken my advice to heart. I heard Sasuke tell Itachi something I'll never forget: "Big Brother, I want to grow up just like you and become strong."

For a whole month Itachi had been somewhat nice to me and Sasuke. I've grown attached to Itachi. I saw Itachi carrying Sasuke on his back again today. I laughed at them because I thought the spectacle was cute.

They stopped to turn around and look at me funnily. My laughs died off with a sigh as I walked away, smiling. Now each time I look at Itachi, my heart begins to pound and I can't breathe. It's like I'm in love…but I've never been in love before. It felt so good…but so painful.

* * *

One evening I decided to show him a cool place I'd found. "Hey, Itachi, if you're not too busy…um, can you come with me to the Big Oak tree in the forest?" I asked him shyly.

"I suppose," he replied mechanically.

He followed me to the spot that night. It was pretty dark and the silver moon was a sliver of a crescent. "What did you want to show me?" he sighed, stopping and folding his arms.

"Watch…" I said mysteriously. I stomped my foot on the ground once and the tree lit up. "This place is called Candlelight. Fireflies come in the tree by day. At night, if they hear vibrations, they glow. I discovered it two days ago."

He looked momentarily dazzled by the beauty of the display as he gazed upon the glowing tree. "Beautiful, huh?" I asked softly, shuffling beside him.

"Indeed," he whispered. At this moment, I want it to stay like this forever. I was in love with Itachi and I wanted to tell him how I felt. So I gathered up my courage. "Itachi…" I began.

"Yes?" He turned and his onyx eyes twinkled for a second from the fireflies. My heart shot up into my throat. My stomach threatened to fall out my butt. I couldn't do it. I nearly choked. "This past….argh! Forget it," I sighed.

I ran up to him and kissed Itachi on the cheek before running off, crying in frustration. Why couldn't I say it? I was a strong person, but matters of love are stronger. The words just stuck in my throat and I clammed up.

As soon as I got into town, I paused under a tree to calm down. I must have been crazy! Thinking of falling in love with the Head household's oldest son. My face was burning up as I wiped my eyes.

I looked up and Itachi was in front of me. He stared at me fiercely. "Itachi, I'm sorry I-" He stopped me by resting his palms on top of my shoulders and reversing my footsteps backwards. "Why are you pushing me back?" I asked.

"Be still," he commanded. My back was against the tree, hard. Itachi said to me, "No one in my life has ever done something so foolish, not ever. I don't know what you were thinking but I now know what you mean. And I have to ask- why?"

I was cornered by him and couldn't run. So I said words that I'll never regret. "Why…Why…Because when I first looked at you, you seemed like the scary type. I didn't exactly like you, but after the last month and a half, you began to lighten up. And I'll tell you what I told you before- something I know in my heart. Deep down inside of you, you're a caring and compassionate person," I replied.

"I'm neither caring nor compassionate to anyone," Itachi denied, "but…I know that's how you feel about me…which tells me this…"

"What?" I whispered.

"How I feel about…" He began, having trouble spitting the words out.

"Yes?" I encouraged softly.

"You," he finished. _Me?_

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because you seem to see as a normal person, but to everyone else, I seem different," he responded quietly.

I was lost in his onyx eyes. "Itachi, you are normal to me. That is why I…" I slid away from his grasp out of fear. "love you so dearly."

He stared at me in a good way. I felt so calm in front of him...at first. I held my hands behind my back because I knew I was trembling. I shut my eyes to prevent looking scared. And suddenly I heard a heart beating close to my ear. I opened my eyes.

He was holding me close. He was warm and I was comfortable. I looked up at Itachi. He seemed so relaxed. I wanted to break the silence. And so I came closer to him on my tiptoes and gently kissed him on the lips.

I knew he would open his eyes in shock, I could tell, even with my eyes closed. It felt so…so…perfect.

After, as we were watching the moon and stars, I fell asleep on his shoulder. He carried me back to the manor and that was about it. So far from then on, he has helped me train and, in exchange, I showed him sightseeing places I found. We talked a few times and he finally stayed at dinner.

So you're expecting a happy ending, right?

Wrong.

After about two weeks, Itachi has been acting strangely again. He ignores me and Sasuke again. It was like he snapped or something. I couldn't tell. The next day it all began.


	4. The Nightmare of Sorrow

It was morning and I had just woken up. I went downstairs and bumped into Sasuke- quite literally, I might add. "Oh, Sasuke! What's up?" I asked eagerly, ruffling the midget's duck butt hair style because I knew he didn't like his hair messed with.

"Itachi just shooed me away again. I only asked him to help me with my shuriken practice. And he said he was too busy and jabbed me in the forehead," he complained, flattening his hair.

"Hhhm, bummer," I shrugged. I walked through the front door and saw Itachi. "Hey, Itachi, ready to go?" I asked. He turned around and stared at me.

Then he told _me_ to shoo. "No, I'm preoccupied right now. Go eat something," he replied coldly and rather impolitely.

"Rude much," I muttered to myself. Itachi only left without saying goodbye. I ate breakfast and went out the door, searching for Itachi. I wandered throughout the Leaf Village till dark, unable to find him. My heart ached. I wanted to see Itachi.

I was running home. _Jeez! Stupid shortcut took me all the way to the stupid Sand Village!_ I mentally whined. It was ten minutes until eight and as soon as I was about to cross the bridge to the Uchiha estate I stopped because I heard something.

* * *

It sounded like footsteps running and someone crying at the same time. I squinted and saw Sasuke running towards me, screaming, "Don't kill me, Big Brother! I'm scared!"

I stopped him. He hugged me. "Sasuke, what's wrong? You look like you witnessed a murder," I said, trying to calm him down. He was sobbing his eyes out.

"Itachi…he…he…ki…ki…ki," He wept, hands clenching my kimono. I could tell that something happened. He was shaking as if he were in an earthquake. His black eyes were shining with tears too. Then he practically yelled, "Itachi killed my parents and the whole clan!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I took a deep, therapeutic breath. "Sasuke, I want you to run and go tell my Grandfather…NOW! And don't look back no matter what, understand?" I commanded.

He nodded and ran off like a frightened rabbit being hunted. "I have to find Itachi now!" I whispered to myself as I ran in the direction Sasuke had come from. My heart was pounding. Tears began to fill my eyes and I had that same lump in my throat.

As I raced through the mini-village, I noticed that all the lanterns were off. It was dark, but the silvery moonlight of a full moon kept it bright. "Where is everybody?" I wondered as I cried, hoping with all my heart that Sasuke was wrong.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something lying on the ground. As I looked closer, I saw dead people lying where they had been slain in the silence of the night. I gasped while I covered my mouth, tears streaming down my cheeks in horror. "Oh gods," I screamed. I ran to Sasuke's house.

As I tried to open the door, it refused to budge. So, I kicked the door down and dashed in. "Itachi…Itachi, where are you?" I demanded. I ran to the back door and raced to the other side of the door. I threw it open and entered slowly.

I glanced at the moonlight shining through the window. I followed the light's gleam and happened to glance down at the floor. There washed in the moonlight were Sasuke's murdered parents. There was blood pooling and seeping around them, leaving a trail up to my feet.

I screamed so loudly.

They were _dead_!

And I couldn't…I ran out the door to the middle of the manor. I was so angry and scared at the same time. My face was red. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Itachi, wherever you are, you better come out right now!"


	5. The Silver Dagger

At this sudden moment, I felt a sharp blade –a shuriken- hit my back and I fell forward on the ground. I saw a shadow. It was Itachi. "How foolish of you," he told me in a deadpan voice.

I stared at this man, this alien. "Shut up, Itachi!" I cried madly. "Why did you do this? Why did you kill everyone here?"

"Why…" he repeated. "To test the limits of my ability." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"That's it," I murmured numbly. "That's why!"

"I had to!" he answered, clenching his fist while he closed his eyes. Tears were still running down my cheeks. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, he said to me, "Fool, tell me if you can withstand my Sugiyame Sharingan."

He opened his eyes and they were red with black in them. Everything went black. I looked around. "What the…" I said to myself. I glanced down at my body. My body was pitch black but I was also outlined in white. The same with the entire village except the moon was blood red.

I saw all the villagers being massacred. I saw blood and people falling over- dead. This was a nightmare, a nightmare I couldn't escape. I glanced at his parents sitting in the room. My eyes widened when I saw Itachi behind them, drawing his katana.

"Move! Get away!" I screamed in vain, gesturing wildly.

Violently, he slashed downward and blood splattered everywhere. _This is what Itachi had done and he's showing me_, I knew with horror. "Stop!" I cried. "Stop! Don't show me this!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" I screamed. I fell to the ground, breathing heavily. I was back in reality, bawling my eyes out. "I can't believe you would even…" I stopped because I couldn't breathe.

How? How was I supposed to feel? When everything surrounding me is death and fear.

He came closer to me. Step by step. By step. "'fraid," I murmured silently. "Afraid!" I yelled, getting on my feet and running despite the pain tearing through my back from the embedded shuriken.

I could hear him behind me. I skidded to a halt as he appeared before me. I gasped, backpedaling slowly. "Please, Itachi…don't kill me," I cried softly. He didn't say anything but kept coming closer and closer.

The gleam in his eyes made me feel afraid; like I was going to die. I backed into him and whirled around sharply. He was fast, too fast for even me to believe. He grabbed my arms tightly and pulled me into his arms, holding me.

_Whaa?_ I thought.

He whispered softly in my ear, "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, Zakuro."

"I know," I whispered back, closing my eyes. I don't know why but I felt calm. As I was about to say something, I felt a sharpened object in my back, piercing through my skin and right through my heart.

I knew that he would sooner or later kill me and the reason why, well, he whispered in my ear, "In order to obtain the Mongekyo Sharingan, you must kill the person you love dearly. Forgive me."

My heart was slowly pounding. He set me on the ground gently. I turned myself over on my stomach and felt blood seeping under me as it ebbed away my strength. My eyes were barely open. I could feel the dagger, still in my flesh, slicing deeper.

I was dying a slow and painful death.

I weakly lifted my head and, with my last breath, asked eight simple words. "Where will you go after I'm dead, Itachi?" I asked as I rested my wet cheek on the cold ground, slowly closing my eyes. My breathing was slowing too.

I was a few seconds away from dying and I heard his last few words: "I'm going where rogue ninja go…the Akatsuki Organization." At that moment, I stopped breathing and died.

* * *

Sasuke already told my Grandfather what Itachi did. When he came back, he received a message from one of the ANBU's telling him that I had been murdered by Itachi.

* * *

I don't remember anything after my death, but I did remember something, and to let you all know- I'm still alive. I'm seventeen right now, and to let you all know, the day I died was the day that I was reborn…into an infusion of a lone wolf.

* * *

**The end! Until next time! Bwa-ha-ha-ha!!!!**


End file.
